Tal vez en otro universo
by JaquelineM
Summary: ¿como decirle a alguien "te amo" de la forma correcta?


Y estabamos recostados debajo de un arbol,lo dos si nada pasara,como si en veinte años nuestro futuro no nos separaria,como si todo siguiera siempre siendo normal . Todavia no lo amaba,cuando me sonreia podia ver que sus ojos ya no tenian rencor ni pizca de odio por sus problemas familiares. El era un exagerado. Me decia que era la peor persona en este mundo. Que por cada defecto que existia en el mundo, el tenia el doble. Es dramatico, y muy los hombres que son asi, son los mas romanticos.Y los que aman mejor a una mujer.

Pero recostados en el patio trasero, bajo el frondoso arbol que nos cubria de la fina lluvia de primavera, lo podia ver todo claramente. Mis manos se hundian en la tierra humeda,queriendo ser parte de ella,podia oler la tierra mojada y ver el arcoiris que apenas y se notaba. Era que eso. No podia describirlo porque nunca he sido buena expresandome. Soy muy torpe.

Creo que, alguien como el no llega a tu vida dos veces. Yo soy muy torpe, no destaco,no soy la mas bonita ni tengo una figura que lucir¿como se pudo fijar en mi?

A la luz del sol, sus mechones oscuros resaltaban.

Y entonces recorde.

"Tenia esa mirada perdida que tanto me gustaba, me preguntaba si le gustaba. Soy necia y directa. Ya no lo podia aguantar y le exigi que me dijera quien le gustaba.

"Dime ¿quien te gusta?" le exigi

El me volteo a ver, me abrazaba pero su expresion se endurecio. Despues me miro a los ojos. Odiaba que hiciera eso, solo me confundia,me ponia debil y me era justo, mi debilidad, mi criptonita.

"¿porque quieres saber?"

Caracoles. Lose es una palabra muy tonta pero no me gusta decir groserias. Como siempre me sonroje.

"Olvidalo,no importa" le dije e hice mi boquita de pato. Si,soy Bella y sigo haciendo berrinches. No me ME IMPORTA.

"Oh, " dijo,me abrazo fuerte y beso mi frente con expresion picarona.

Y en mi mente solo podia pensar..."maldito" Solo el me hacia ponerme asi."

De eso ya pasaron 5 meses. Y ahora era el momento de decirle que lo amaba. Si tan solo pudiera decirlo sin rodeos. Pero esto es muy importante y no puedo ni hablar, me enojo. Me dan ganas de gritarme y tirarme a la basura, de aventarme a un puente o ahogarme con aire, o de...

-Bella ¿otra vez haciendo tu boquita de pato que tanto me gusta?

-¿que? ¿cual boquita de pato? No hago nada,eres un exagerado,no me pasa nada-dije mientras hacia mi berrinche.

chaqueta roja le quedaba muy bien. Resaltaba su bonito color moreno rojizo, ese color que tanto envidiaba y amaba. Claro el no lo sabia. Tengo que decirlo hoy, no sabia como empezar...!Ah! yase.

-Sabes mi mama me dijo algo

arqueo una ceja.

-y ¿ que te dijo?- pregunto acerco mas a mi, y su mirada me atravezaba

¿como esperaba que me concentrara con esa mirada?

-me pregunto que si me amabas, yo le dije que me querias y ella...bueno,es mi madre, me dijo que deberias , bueno no es tu obligacion, porque no obligo a nadie a nada pero,es mi mama, esta loca .No la comprendo y el colegio me enfurece, casi repruebo calculo y...

-Bella- Sonrio y sostuvo mi cara entre sus enormes y suaves manos. La sostuvo con tanta delicadeza, me derretia.

-¿que?-dije de mala gana

el sonrio y me abrazo. y susurro a mi oido.

-¿sabes que te amo mas que la cantidad de estrellas que existen en el universo? -dijo con voz bajita que herizo mi piel.

-Oh

Sonrio y pego su cara a mi pecho.

-Me gusta escuchar tu corazon y pensar...

-¿pero porque lo haces?-pregunte,como exigiendo que no me amara,que se justificara porque no lo merecia

-Siento esto, porque siendo la mujer mas "comun" eres la mas diferente y dudo que alguien se parezca a ti. Ni en 9 planetas habra alguien parecido a ti. ademas me gusta como eres,esa sonrisa,esos ojos-sonrio- esa boquita de pato y los numerosos berrinches que haces¿como no amarte?

Sonrojo extremo.

-Seria mas divertido si fueramos anormales.

-¿como?

-Si,ya sabes, una vida de accion,emocion, adrenalina y hechiceros,hadas y zombies. Como esos libros que me gustan.

El torcio la boca

-Prefiero los lobos- dijo

-y yo los vampiros- respondi alegre y retadora

reimos varios segundos y me abrazo, me dio un abrazo de esos donde nuestros corazones sincronizaban sus ritmos y se enlazaban los mas profundos sentimientos de amor.

Me miro

-Tal vez en un universo alterno eso suceda mi Bella-sonrio-Pero tal vez yo no te tendria a mi lado y no te preocuparas por ser normal y tampoco porque que se te queme hasta el agua.

sonrei

-Yo se cocinar y te -lo abrace fuertemente- ¿en que clase de universo podria yo no amarte?

Bien pues un pequeño relato sobre Bella y Jacob. Me retire mucho tiempo y nose,pienso en volver a escribir

Ojala les guste :)


End file.
